


Techniques

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/F, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Lesbian, NSFW, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinxx and Vicxxa have a discussion about bedroom techniques over lunch. The discussion escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> The characters featured were created by EthanW. You can find his work at http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/
> 
> For random Guild Wars 2 posts and updates on my fics, you can find me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

Jinxx burst out into laughter, falling over on Vicxxa's bed. “No way!” she shouted.

“Yes, I have in fact had sex while hanging upside down,” Vicxxa assured her krewe leader. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Jinxx as she calmed down her laughter.

“And?”

“I wouldn't recommend it.”

That made Jinxx laugh even harder, and she rolled over on the bed in a fit of hysteria. “How did you even get the idea to do something like that?”

“It was his idea, not mine,” Vicxxa replied. “I have a lot of experience in the bedroom. There isn't much I haven't tried.”

“Well, you got me beat on weird, that's for sure,” Jinxx said. “The craziest thing I ever did was with Dexx. We were inside a nexus energy field, and...”

Jinxx went on with her story about Dexx, and Vicxxa listened intently, wanting to hear every detail. Today was Vicxxa's day off from work, and Jinxx came over to her living quarters just to take her lunch break and enjoy a conversation. Vicxxa was one of Jinxx's favorite krewe members. The woman fought through so many hard times in her past, but still looked at everyone else with a gentle, welcoming expression. Her past pain made her kind, and no one on the krewe could think of a time she'd been rude or lashed out due to stress. Along with that, she displayed incredible intelligence and shared Jinxx's immense thirst for knowledge. She worked as head of security, and no one had ever breached their krewe's walls for as long as she worked here.

Since Dexx was Jinxx's younger brother, she always strove to be there for him, and give him advice when he needed it. Vicxxa was six years older than she was, and she regarded the asura as an older sister. No matter what Vicxxa was doing, she always had time to talk something out, and Jinxx learned a lot from discussions with her.

Today's discussion wasn't serious at all, however. Somehow, the two ended up on the topic of sex, and long after Jinxx finished her lunch and was ready to return to work, they kept telling stories about techniques in the bedroom. Jinxx decided her work could wait until the conversation was over. She always worked to be ahead of her deadlines anyways.

Vicxxa loved talking about sex with anyone, simply because it was one of her favorite activities. She enjoyed the openness of Jinxx's krewe, and the ability to be herself around everyone. Sex was far too taboo a subject everywhere else. This baffled Vicxxa since every adult partakes, so why not talk about it as long as progeny aren't around?

“So, what are your thoughts on blowjobs?” Jinxx asked.

“Oh, I always start with the balls if I'm going to go down on a guy,” Vicxxa replied. “Get them squirming for it, maybe give them a little bit of your hand, then move on to their cock.”

“Interesting.” Jinxx viewed things differently, and presented her own opinion. “I always like surprising them by just slamming my mouth down all the way, none of that warmup stuff. I head down to the balls after I already started on them.”

“See, once I have my mouth on a cock, unless I plan on having him stick it somewhere else, I like to stay there. Maybe play with his balls a bit using my fingers.” Vicxxa carried out this conversation like any other professional discussion. Someone who heard their muffled voices through a wall would assume the two girls were in the middle of a casual debate on holomancy or eternal alchemy theory.

“Definitely fun to fondle them while you suck,” Jinxx agreed. Both started to go in more detail on how they went about giving a blowjob. Jinxx shifted her legs a bit, adjusting herself on the bed. Their sharing of stories and techniques had gone on for some time now, and all this talk took its toll on her. She started to itch for some relief, and thought about one of her favorite dildos that she kept in her work desk for this very reason. Now and then, Jinxx just needed to get off in the middle of the work day. As soon as she returned to work, she could strip down in her lab, maybe throw on a video recording of something hot or just picture it in her head, and get rid of this urge that would definitely distract her from work if not taken care of.

“So how about oral on a girl?” Vicxxa asked.

Jinxx started to answer, but tensed up. When she turned to look at Vicxxa, a vivid image of her friend appeared in her head, and not an appropriate one. She saw Vicxxa's head between her legs, exhaling hot air on her outer lips before digging in for a feast.

She fidgeted on the bed, shifting her legs about. The image tripled the intensity of the heat between her legs, which begged for some attention.

Vicxxa didn't seem phased by the question. Why should she? For the past half hour, stories about sex and debates on techniques were the only discussion topics. She focused, pushing the image out of her mind, and in a sense, it worked. She pushed that image out, and an image of her going down on Vicxxa replaced it. Great.

“Well, I'm down for just about anything, but I haven't been with as many girls as I have guys,” Jinxx replied, with a faint hint of nervousness that wasn't present before.

“Isn't it wonderful, though?” Vicxxa replied happily, thinking back on some of her own experiences. “Nothing quite beats a good dick, true, but you can connect with another female in ways you can't with a guy. You understand each other's bodies.”

“Yeah...” Jinxx argued with herself internally. Why was she nervous? Vicxxa knew of and even worked on some of the krewe's more sex-oriented projects. She'd slept with more than half the krewe already, and Vicxxa slept around with a few as well. This shouldn't be any different. She looked up to Vicxxa as a role model, true, but that didn't mean they couldn't extend the boundaries of their friendship, just like she'd done with most of the krewe already.

That decided in her own mind, she had to swing Vicxxa over from talking about sex to wanting sex. Luckily for her, that would require little effort on her part. Though Jinxx was unaware, Vicxxa already planned to get herself off as soon as the lunch time talk ended. The conversation pushed Vicxxa's arousal just as much as Jinxx's, but the thought of directing that arousal towards Jinxx hadn't occurred to her.

“I have a typical pattern for going down on a girl, just like how you have a set method with a guy,” Jinxx spoke up again. A confident, almost sly tone replaced the nervous one that previously overtook her. Vicxxa didn't notice the change to nervousness, but she noticed this positive change. Jinxx's grin widened, her shoulders relaxed, and she leaned back a bit on the bed, propping herself up with her hands. She hadn't been looking at Vicxxa, but now she was. Vicxxa considered herself an expert on seduction, with all her years of experience in the bedroom. She knew that look.

“Do tell,” Vicxxa replied. She gave no visual cue of her noticing Jinxx's change. She was curious to see what Jinxx planned on doing.

“First, I run my hands up and down her thighs...” Jinxx slowly told her friend. “I get my hands millimeters away from the good stuff, then slide right back. After a bit of that, I spread out the legs, get a good look at what she's got down there.”

If it weren't for the amount of experience Vicxxa had, she'd already be putty in Jinxx's hands. Jinxx knew how to talk. Anyone could talk dirty, but Vicxxa found few people that made her quiver for attention with just their voice. After deciding what she wanted, Jinxx had lowered her voice to a deeper tone, slowed the pace of her words, softened the volume. Vicxxa wasn't putty, but she looked at Jinxx in a whole new light. Her short, bright blue hair rested beautifully on either side of her face. Her thinner body made her look delicate, but Vicxxa knew better. She may be the larger of the two asura, but she knew Jinxx had some strength hidden in her. She saw the desire in Jinxx's vibrant yellow eyes, and she was sold. Vicxxa wanted to see just what her friend could do in the bedroom.

Vicxxa slid a bit closer to Jinxx, countering with her own sultry voice. “What next?” she asked.

Jinxx nearly became putty herself, after just two words from Vicxxa's mouth. Vicxxa clearly used her voice to seduce others more often than her, or at least had more opportunities with her older age. Jinxx never felt more turned on by a single question than that moment, but she held strong, not wanting to be completely submissive. “I inhale sharply, then breath out slowly right on her entrance. After that I put my tongue on the bottom, and drag it all the way up. I like to give her clit a little kiss before I really dig in.”

Jinxx and Vicxxa both slid their bodies closer. By the time Jinxx finished talking, their bodies sat inches from each other. Their heads turned towards the friend next to them, and their noses nearly touched.

“I'd tell you how I like to go down on a girl, but I think you'd rather have me show you.” Vicxxa winked.

“Oh, hell yes,” Jinxx replied.

Vicxxa leaned in the rest of the way, and shared her first kiss with Jinxx. As their lips met, both their hands immediately set to work on stripping the other. Vicxxa made quick work of Jinxx's buttoned shirt, pulling it off until it rested on the bed. Jinxx pulled down on the shoulder straps of Vicxxa's tank top, and let it drop off of Vicxxa's arms, landing around her waist. Vicxxa's chest was now completely exposed; she saw no need to wear a bra on a day off spent in her room. Female asura had almost nothing going on in the chest area compared to humans and norn, but somehow covering female chests became part of culture.

Wanting to join Vicxxa in her fully topless state, Jinxx did the job for her friend and reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms. She tossed it across the room as soon as it reached her fingers.

Vicxxa pushed harder on the kiss, but waited to add tongue to the mix. With Jinxx's shirt gone, she tenderly ran her fingers up Jinxx's sides, feeling her friend's smooth skin. Jinxx gasped at the touch, and let out a short, high pitched squeak. Vicxxa chuckled, then let out a deeper, more elongated moan of her own, letting Jinxx know that she enjoyed this just as much.

Jinxx pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, and found herself staring at Vicxxa's bare chest. She loved Vicxxa's two-toned skin, how the white filled the front and middle of her body, and black surrounded the rest. She reached for Vicxxa's pants, and her friend found no reason to stop her. Jinxx hurriedly pulled them off, no shoes on Vicxxa's feet to block the way. Vicxxa took her turn afterwards, grabbing at Jinxx's pants while Jinxx kicked off her shoes, sending them soaring through the air until they toppled against Vicxxa's bedroom door.

For the first time, Jinxx and Vicxxa saw each other completely naked. Vicxxa also loved the appearance of Jinxx's skin. A pure white shade covered Jinxx's entire body, not a mark or scar in sight. Her eyes took delight in landing on Jinxx's pussy, which showed obvious signs of arousal, already glistening with fluids. Jinxx's folds were a brighter pink than her own, and looked positively delicious.

Jinxx hadn't felt this horny in quite a while. Sex with Dexx happened as often as their busy krewe schedule allowed, and she shared in some random fun with others now and then at the hot springs. Sex came to her on a fairly regular basis. The long conversation leading up to this moment, however, made her more aroused than she'd realized until it was too late. That factor combined with Jinxx sitting in bed with someone new, which always made an exciting experience.

“Lay down for me,” Vicxxa cooed, and Jinxx was too turned on to keep up her usual dominant nature. She enjoyed being submissive too, but she'd never complied with a request so quickly in her life. She laid down on her back, using all her willpower to keep from jamming her fingers into her own entrance for relief.

Vicxxa got on all fours on top of the bed, and hovered over the lower half of Jinxx's body. “You know what, I'll show you how I go down on a girl some other time,” she told Jinxx. Jinxx was thrilled at the thought of doing this with Vicxxa more than once. “I'll try it your way today.”

After shifting a bit more of her weight to her legs, Vicxxa placed a hand on each of Jinxx's thighs. She began following Jinxx's description of giving a girl some oral treatment, and smoothly ran her hands up and down Jinxx's legs, getting painfully close to her wet lips with each upward slide. As she teased Jinxx with her motions, Jinxx writhed on the bed, her desire growing with each passing second.

“Vicxxa...” This was going to be one hell of a lunch break.

Vicxxa remembered every word Jinxx said, and followed her description to the letter. After getting several low, desperate moans for attention out of her friend, she pushed Jinxx's legs outward, meeting no resistance. Jinxx's hips instinctively rocked upward, her burning hot flower aching for contact with something.

Jinxx knew more teasing meant a bigger payoff, but in the moment she cursed herself for giving Vicxxa more steps to take care of before just eating her out. She gasped and tensed up when Vicxxa brought her head close, gently exhaling hot breath onto her outer folds. Her heat already provided enough fluids to the point that a tiny puddle formed on the bed sheets between her legs.

Vicxxa waited a while longer to just admire her friend's pussy, and take delight in how her body begged for attention. She licked her lips, then connected her tongue to the bottom of Jinxx's outer folds. As she carefully slid her tongue upwards, she heard Jinxx's breaths grow shorter and shorter, to the point that she panted for air. To top the introduction off, when she reached Jinxx's clit, she gave it a little kiss, and her entire pussy responded by tightening up.

“Oh...” Jinxx moaned softly. Her wait was over after Vicxxa pushed her head hard in between her legs, enveloping Jinxx's pussy with her mouth and moving her tongue every which way. Jinxx's hips arced upwards again, and her eyes fluttered. Dexx had been with her so often that he knew her vagina well, and could probably compete with the treatment she was getting from Vicxxa. But she couldn't think of a single female krewe member, or female she'd slept with in general, that compared to Vicxxa's oral skill. Vicxxa seemed to respond to every subtle motion Jinxx made. She knew when to press hard and build Jinxx up, then backed off at just the right moment, elongating the experience. She learned Jinxx quickly, and found the spots that always made Jinxx shiver with pleasure.

“Forget how you start the experience... I wanna know how you do _this_ part so well,” Jinxx said. She managed to open her eyes and look down at Vicxxa. The real image of getting eaten out by her friend was ten times better than what she imagined earlier.

“Practice and time,” Vicxxa responded quickly before returning to her task with vigor. She tried to speak short sentences in order to get right back to pleasuring her friend as she talked. “Remember I'm older. And I'm a big oral fan. You probably ride a cock better than me. From the stories you told.”

“I don't know... mmf... Dexx speaks... ah... highly of you...” On the receiving end of Vicxxa's tongue, Jinxx found it much more difficult to get words out than the one providing. Vicxxa wasn't going slow anymore; her mouth ruthlessly attacked Jinxx's pussy, licking furiously, sucking, occasionally biting down on Jinxx's clit just hard enough to not cause pain, and instead send shock waves of bliss through her entire body. “Fuck, Vicxxa...” Jinxx groaned, her breath speeding up again. “I'm gonna... I'm gonna... ah!”

Vicxxa kept her mouth right on Jinxx's pussy, welcoming the rush of fluids as her friend came hard. Though Vicxxa preferred the sexual experience with a male overall, she found that she enjoyed the taste of female cum more than cum from a cock. Jinxx's cum was no different, and Vicxxa had a wet spot of her own on the bed, a few drops of her juices dripping down from her folds. When they started kissing, Vicxxa was just as ready as Jinxx for some attention, but she waited patiently to get Jinxx off first.

After giving a few moments for Jinxx to come back to reality, Vicxxa crawled closer to the elated asura. She sat down on her ass, sliding her right leg under Jinxx's left, and dropped her left leg over Jinxx's right. She reached out to grab Jinxx's hand, and gently pulled her up so they sat across from each other, their dripping flowers almost touching.

Vicxxa placed her hands on Jinxx's sides as she admired her friend's body. “Damn, Jinxx, you're gorgeous,” she complimented. She looked up into Jinxx's eyes. “How come we didn't do this earlier?”

“I don't know.” Jinxx ran her hands across Vicxxa's nipples, then brought them around to her back, pulling her a bit closer. “Maybe I was nervous to ask, you've always been like a big sister to me.”

“That would be a fair point,” Vicxxa replied as she grinned coyly. “If you didn't fuck your brother.”

“Come on, you know what I mean,” Jinxx whined, giggling and leaning in to place a kiss on Vicxxa's neck. Vicxxa responded with a playful kiss on Jinxx's cheek, then the two shared a peck on the lips. “You're a role model for me. People don't have sex with their role models that often.” She turned away for a moment as her cheeks flushed with embarassment.

Vicxxa chuckled, but nodded. “I guess you're right, but forget about that now. I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm your friend, too. If I considered myself above you, I wouldn't be on your krewe.” After she spoke, she placed her fingers underneath Jinxx's chin, forcing her krewe leader to look back at her. She gripped on, and simultaneously opened Jinxx's mouth and pulled her closer. Vicxxa opened her mouth in return, and sent her tongue forward to begin a deep, passionate kiss.

Jinxx's entire body sunk into the kiss. She closed her eyes, and let every worry she had about work and deadlines just melt away so she could focus on the fun. After receiving a rather impressive treat from Vicxxa's tongue, Jinxx refused to disappoint and kissed her friend with vigor, showing how much she knew.

Wanting more, Vicxxa scooched herself forward slightly, until her incredibly wet flower pressed up against Jinxx's. The two let out a moan in unison, and started to grind their hips just slightly, never breaking the kiss between them. Without much leverage in the position they held, the movements were subtle and slow, yet each tiny rub here, each gentle bit of pressure there, lifted each asura into a state of bliss. Their heat and desire melded into one as their petals pressed against each other, and there was no longer any distinction between whose cum leaked down onto the bed. Vicxxa pulled down on Jinxx's ears, and Jinxx gently dug her nails into Vicxxa's sides. Both were lost in a world of pleasure that they never wanted to leave.

Jinxx owed Vicxxa for the orgasm earlier, and planned to pay her back fully. Gaining a bit of focus, she brought her right hand to Vicxxa's belly, then slowly slid down until it separated their two entrances from each other. Her fingers facing Vicxxa, all Jinxx had to do was curl two of her fingers forward, and they pressed up and in to Vicxxa's tight pussy.

“Ah!” Vicxxa gasped in shock and broke the kiss. She swung her head back and closed her eyes, not expecting the sudden increase in pleasure. Jinxx looked at her friend with a wide smile, and pushed her fingers in deeper, curling and uncurling them to stimulate different areas.

“Jinxx...” Now it was Vicxxa's turn to dig her nails into the other. She held Jinxx tightly as Jinxx increased her pace, mixing inward and outward motions with spreading her fingers apart or curling them up. She leaned into Jinxx and hugged her tightly as her body lost control, shock waves of ecstasy coursing through her while her inner walls clenched around Jinxx's fingers, soaking them with her fluids.

Jinxx pushed forward against Vicxxa, and wrapped her free hand around her friend's back. To gain better reach and range of motion, Jinxx pushed Vicxxa back until she laid down against the bed. Now she gave her friend all she had, assaulting Vicxxa's pussy with her fingers, shooting them in and out, curling up to her g spot, brushing her thumb against Vicxxa's clit.

Vicxxa not only sat through the same arousing conversation as Jinxx, but prologued her pleasure even further when she got Jinxx off. She was unable to hold out long against Jinxx's attacks, and her soft moans turned into howling shouts. “Jinxx! Jinxx!”

To her delight, Jinxx felt Vicxxa's pussy tighten down on her fingers like a vice grip, and a rush of extra cum poured out. The orgasm hit Vicxxa harder than a combat golem, and she yelled and moaned and arched her back, calling out Jinxx's name several more times.

When the electrifying pleasure wave passed, Vicxxa and Jinxx went limp on the bed, each of them catching their breath. Eventually, their hands searched each other out, and their fingers intertwined.

“Hell of a lunch break...” Jinxx breathed.

“You should probably get back to work,” Vicxxa chuckled.

Jinxx grumbled. “Yeah... I guess...”

Jinxx reluctantly sat up, and searched the room for her clothes. She was working alone in her lab today, so it didn't matter that her hair was a bit of a mess, and her body smelled faintly of sweat and sex. She slipped on her clothes, and Vicxxa didn't bother, deciding to just lay down naked. It was her own room, after all.

Once fully clothed, Jinxx sat back down on the bed next to Vicxxa, who now sat upright. The two leaned in and shared one more quick peck on the lips.

“Have fun at work,” Vicxxa said.

“Thanks. For everything today,” Jinxx replied. “It was great.”

“Likewise.”

“Can you teach me how to eat a girl out like that?”

“Absolutely.”

They hugged briefly, then Jinxx headed for the door. At the last moment, she paused, and turned around. “Do you think you could help me with blowjobs too?” she asked. “Whatever technique you have must really work. Whenever Dexx talks about you, that's the first thing he always brings up. He can't stop talking about it, really.”

Vicxxa grinned. “Bring a dildo next time we do this,” she told Jinxx. “Or we can use one of mine. We'll have a lesson, then make use of it elsewhere.”

Jinxx shivered a bit at the thought. “Awesome. Can't wait.”

With that, Jinxx left Vicxxa's room and made her way back through the lab to finish her work. The lunch certainly escalated to something far more than Jinxx expected. Vicxxa was one of her closest friends on the krewe, and she felt wonderful after deepening that friendship. So far, Jinxx's idea of a sexually active and open krewe proved effective. Even the best of krewe got into fights, but not hers. The krewe probably held the record for best professional relationships, thanks to a little bit of unprofessional on the side.

Jinxx smiled as she planned out when she'd have time to stop by Vicxxa's room again. Dexx would be in for a surprise after she received her lesson.


End file.
